


INKED

by sleeplessdrizzle



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rain, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessdrizzle/pseuds/sleeplessdrizzle
Summary: Wooyoung has San’s name tattooed and San is oblivious about it — until one rainy night.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	INKED

As Wooyoung was getting ready for his scheduled activity for the day, which was to practice at the studio with the members, he looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

His hair was still damp from the shower so he kept on running his fingers through it. Putting extra care to his skin has been part of his trainee and idol life and so he started his routine.

It was just five o’clock in the morning so he took his time preparing. In fact, he was one of the first ones to wake up. San, on the other hand is busy preparing their breakfast with Yunho — they were the ones scheduled to cook today.

Wooyoung smirked at the thought. Yunho rarely wakes up early and cooks breakfast whilst San is the type who loves eating more than cooking.

_“San-ah!! Have you seen my plain brown sweatshirt?”_ Wooyoung shouted from upstairs for San to hear. And for the other members to wake up, too.

_“Oh! I think it’s in my room!”_ San replied, shouting too from the kitchen. _“Sorry.”_ San chuckled.

Wooyoung nearly rolled his eyes. San sometimes borrows stuff from him and it’s okay. But sometimes he gets too forgetful that he has to be reminded from time to time. _“Never mind! I’ll use my blue shirt instead!”_ He shouted back.

Despite their noise, Wooyoung’s roommate was still sleeping peacefully. _“Yeosang-ah. Get yourself ready. We’re going to the dance studio in an hour and thirty minutes. I’m sure the other members are preparing by now. You might not like it if Hongjoong hyung scolds you for being late.”_

Yeosang just nodded, breathed heavily and scratched his eyes — still closed, though. _“Five more minutes.”_

Wooyoung nooded and decided to find something to wear with his black sweatpants. They have been practicing for their comeback this month. Today was one of those long days at the practice room. He realized he needs to bring an extra shirt too, so he can change into it later after the practice.

When he found his dark blue shirt and an extra plain white shirt, he went back to the mirror.

In the middle of wearing his blue shirt, he took a quick look on his upper left chest. A minimalist tattoo has healed already. It has been two months when he decided to get inked. He smiled at the thought of what’s inked on his skin.

**SAN**

He kept this as a secret from the members, especially San. However, he also decided to tell them at the right time, just not now that it is still quite fresh and new.

He wore his shirt quickly and put the plain white shirt on his bag. He’s now ready for the day.

*

Before they had their group practice, they practiced by pair or trio in the morning. Hongjoong and Mingi practiced together for rap at Hongjoong’s studio. San, Jongho and Seonghwa were on a separate room for the vocals. Yeosang, Yunho and Wooyoung stayed on the dance practice room.

During lunch, they ate together at the dance practice room.

_“We’ll practice our title track’s choreography for the whole afternoon. We’ll start at one o’clock and end at exactly six o’clock.”_ Hongjoong explained.

The members nodded and remained enthusiastic. The food must have energized them.

_“Hyung, we won’t be practicing late today? I thought we’ll be practicing until 11 pm.”_ Yunho asked their leader.

Hongjoong chuckled. _“No late night practice today. We’ll be early tomorrow for a photoshoot, remember?”_

The members giggled. _“Ah yes, we’ll have a photoshoot. We almost forgot about it.”_ They spoke simultaneously.

When the clock finally struck one o’clock, they bustled into their own positions and started practicing.

After the repetitive execution of various shimmies, footworks and quick bodily movements, they focused now on their synchronization as a team.

Six o’clock in the evening came and it was time to go back to their dorm.

_“Hyung, I want some ice cream. I haven’t had one for months already.”_ Jongho nudged Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

The mathyung line chuckled together and nodded. _“Alright. Let’s have ice cream for tonight. But we have to go home to cook for dinner first.”_ Hongjoong said.

Wooyoung took this opportunity to volunteer since he wanted to go to the convenience store too to buy something for his tattoo care. _“Hyung, I can buy ice cream for us. You go back to the dorm first and I’ll just follow.”_ He told the members.

San, on the other hand, did not want his best friend to go back to the dorm alone. _“Okay. I’ll go with Wooyoung.”_

Afraid that San might know about his tattoo, Wooyoung wanted to protest about San going with him but Seonghwa has already nodded before he even said a word.

_“You take care, okay? We’re going now. See you later.”_ The six other members went out of the practice room.

San took his shirt off, wiped his upper body and changed into a new one. It was crystal clear to Wooyoung that he would change into his white shirt at the comfort room. Hell, he will never ever let San see his tattoo today.

_“San-ah, I’ll just go to the comfort room. I feel the need to pee.”_ He said nonchalantly to avoid suspicions and San just smiled and nodded while fixing his hair.

He quickly changed into his plain white shirt. He just realized at that moment, though, that the fabric was too thin. Nevertheless, he just shrugged the idea off.

*

Wooyoung and San then proceeded to the nearest convenience store. During the walk, they heard the skies rumbling.

_“Ah, it said in the weather forecast that it will rain tonight. I guess it really will.”_ San said and sighed. _“I didn’t bring an umbrella. How about you?”_

Wooyoung shook his head. _“I didn’t too. Let’s just hurry up and go back to the dorm immediately after buying ice cream.”_

San chuckled. _“Yes, we’re nearing the store, anyway. Jongho is a baby no matter how he appears to be mature. We need to buy ice cream for that baby.”_

As they were nearing the store’s main door, the rain poured heavily. _“Oh, shoot. We’re doomed.”_ They both sighed and then laughed together.

They picked two flavors of ice cream and decided to add some chips, too. After paying at the counter, they were ready to go.

_“Let’s go? The rain might pour heavier than now if we don’t leave now.”_ San’s suggestion was valid and reasonable.

But Wooyoung was hesitant. He doesn’t want San to get sick. _“Let’s just wait for the rain to stop, I guess.”_

_“Oh come on. The ice cream might melt. Let’s just run up to the studio. I’m sure there are umbrellas there.”_ San’s persuasive voice had eventually convinced Wooyoung.

So they decided to run. The rain poured so much, though. They were wearing something on their heads — San was wearing his favorite bonnet and Wooyoung was wearing his baseball cap. But their shirts were surely wet and kept dripping.

Wooyoung stopped for a rest. San followed. _“Let’s take a rest at this waiting shed. There are no people around, anyway.”_ Wooyoung told San, panting from the run.

But San’s eyes weren’t looking at his face. He was looking at the tattoo resting on Wooyoung’s skin. _“I-is that a tattoo?”_

And it dawned on Wooyoung that he was wearing a white shirt that has thin fabric and the tattoo could be seen through it for sure. He looked away from San. _“Y-yes.”_

_“And is that my name? San?”_ San was confused but he couldn’t deny the fact that it’s making him smile. He moved closer to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung shut his eyes tightly as if doing so would shut his embarrassment down. He was so dumbfounded that San had to know about his tattoo at this situation.

_“Well, yes.”_ He finally decided to look into San’s eyes. The truth always shows up, anyway. It’s time to be really honest. _“I had this tattooed two months ago.”_

San could not get rid of the smile. He wanted to tease Wooyoung about it but he reckoned it was not the right time to do it. _“Why?”_ That was the only question in San’s mind.

_“Uhm, well... San, in case you are not aware of it, I am thankful for having you in my life. You are my best hypeman. My best friend. You laugh with me about anything. You understand me and my quirks. You comfort me during hard times. You impact me with your every word and deed.”_ Wooyoung’s words spilled like tea in a cup. _“There is no one like you, San. You are so important to me that I decided I’ll keep you forever. You are not just temporary, you are permanent — in my skin, in my heart and in my life.”_

San was left speechless and astonished. He was moved by Wooyoung’s words and he appreciates his best friend a whole lot. San is known to be good at words yet at that moment, it seemed too difficult for him to grasp the right words to respond.

Teary-eyed, he finally uttered a few words. _“Thank you, Wooyoung. You mean a lot to me, too. And I love you.”_

But to him, it was more than that. He couldn’t find a word that is as extreme as what he feels — only love. And so he hugged Wooyoung tightly, never wanting to let go.

Wooyoung hugged him back. _“Let’s not be dramatic anymore and go back to the dorm. The ice cream is melting, you idiot.”_

San laughed and draped an arm around Wooyoung’s shoulders. _“Let’s go, tattoo boy.”_

**_I_ _’ll have your name tattooed, too. I swear to all mountains._** San thought to himself and a smile crept on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s quite short because I just wrote this fanfic spontaneously and no plotting has happened pre-writing process. I hope you liked it despite its brevity. XOXO
> 
> < To Choi San. You are forever inked in my heart. I love you. >
> 
> Live without limits. XOXO  
> -Min


End file.
